


Home

by rosetearaven



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetearaven/pseuds/rosetearaven
Summary: I apologize for the quality and short length. As well as any mistakes. I am not a very seasoned writer so I had a bit of a hard time with it but overall I hope it is adequate. :')I hope you have a very lovely holiday season and that the new year treats you kindly!
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FromTheBoundlessSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheBoundlessSea/gifts).

Camellias.

Gift giving is an important part of Dwarven Courting, and though hand-made gifts are preferable, flowers can have a significance that trinkets may not. A ‘secret’ language, conveying quietly but beautifully any message the giver wishes to tell. 

Camellias in pink, red, and white. 

These were the flowers Fili had chosen so delicately(with the expert guidance of the woman working at the floral stand, of course) as an offering for the woman he cherished. The Florist had told him of the flowers that came originally from far east, and despite how many other flowers she went on about, his mind returned to these particular blooms. And their meanings. So simple, yet they spoke volumes on their own and looked so lovely together. 

A soft, gentle shade of blushing pink for the longing he felt for the woman he adored. 

A radiant crimson to signify the blazing flame in his heart that burned ever brighter each time she smiled at him. 

A tender, quiet white to symbolize the adorable face he envisioned so frequently it even visited him in his sweetest dreams at night. 

Since his return he couldn’t help but feel like she seemed to become somewhat distant, as if something was troubling her, and the young prince couldn’t understand what had caused this behavior. It happened so suddenly, or at least to him it seemed sudden, that her attention would drift elsewhere when they were together and her manner seemed sullen. He found himself feeling rather helpless in attempts to change her temperament with his words, knowing little of what was causing her to act in such a way. But the harder he tried, the deeper she seemingly fell into this spell. Now he thought perhaps it was time to try a different approach. He thought surely a gift might brighten her spirits. And this was a romantic one, too, if he were to say so himself. Not, perhaps, something especially dwarvish about it, but after his adventures many years ago (and his now “freakishly” numerous visits to Elvish dwellings due to his desire to keep in frequent touch with Kili) he had become rather fond of flowers. 

Fili found himself imagining her reaction to receiving the flowers as he wandered home in search of her. Enamored with the delicate gift in his hands and the thought of his lover. The glow of her cheeks, the gleam in her eye, the soft lilt of her voice as she told him just how much she loved them. She would surely love to see him after how long he was gone. To truly see him, to spend time alone with one another. Upon their return Thorin held a ‘feast’ to welcome them back and of course Lorin was there, but he had much business to attend to before he could truly be Home. He was certainly pining to see her again now that all was accomplished and in order that he had set out to do. It was hard for him not to get giddy just thinking about it all. Oh, how he adored her. As he grew ever closer again to Erebor, his mind continued to swirl with thoughts of her until at last he had come to his destination. 

Standing outside of the 'young' dwobbit's bedchamber, he took in a deep breath, hiding the flowers behind his back as gently as he could while raising the other arm to knock at the door. After a few moments without answer, he carefully opened the door, peeking his head inside. 

“Lorin, my love?” he crooned, looking around for the girl. He spotted her sitting by the window, a look on her face that he was regrettably growing more and more familiar with, and he knew she wasn’t feeling well. “Lorin, I have brought you something.” He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, moving himself to stand beside his lover and placing a warm hand on her shoulder and a kiss on the top of her head.

The contact seemed to break her attention from whatever it was that captivated her so outside and her gaze found his. A small smile softly touched her lips, “Oh, Fili, I didn’t hear you, I apologize.” Her voice seemed tired, as did her eyes. The gleam of joy he had fantasized about there, but only a fraction of what he hoped and he wanted nothing more than to return it to her fully. 

“Here you are, darling.” He spoke in a warm, hushed tone, offering his gift to her and she took them. Her smile growing steadily. She adored the flowers they had in Dale, and though she had never laid eyes on these particular breed, she found them absolutely lovely. A word of thanks passed her lips quietly as she cradled them gingerly in her hands. “How are you today, my lovely dove?” Fili offered her a warm smile, caressing her cheek as he spoke. She leaned into his hand, her eyes closing as she let out a gentle hum. 

She stood after a short time, placing them in a vase on a small stand and relocating it to a more appropriate spot on the windowsill. Once she had done that, she came and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tightly. “Thank you for coming to see me. And thank you again for the flowers.”

Fili wrapped his arms around her and returned her affections, gently kissing the top of her head. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before placing it against the back of her head that rested against his chest, enjoying the contact that he had missed for so long. She could hear his heart beating, taking in a deep breath as the sound soothed her wary mind. After a few moments she pulled herself from him and sat at the vanity nearby. 

“Love?” She asked gently. Giving him a questioning gaze she continued her request, “Would you?” 

She didn’t need to wholly ask the question. He knew what she wished for and he would happily oblige. Fili followed her to the vanity, standing behind her and reaching for the brush that lay on the table. As he brushed out her long, dark hair, he told her about his recent exploit into Mirkwood to see his brother and how they went all the way back to the Blue Mountains. He told her of the things he saw, the sounds he heard, the things he smelt. And of the market in Dale and the woman at the flower stand. Telling every last detail, and as he spun his story so too were the plaits in her hair perfectly woven with one of her favorite ribbons. One that he had given her as a gift from his last trip to Ered Luin. By the time he was finished with his tale they had moved themselves to a small loveseat by a fireplace and the shine in her eye seemed to be renewed, a flame of curiosity and wonder burning brightly. 

“That all sounds so marvelous!” she said, feeling rather excited at the thought. She was warming up again and the dwarf couldn’t have been happier about it. “I would like to accompany you on your next adventure! I will not take no for an answer!!” 

Fili stopped smiling now, brow furrowing slightly as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. “Love…” he started, placing a hand on her own. “It would be dangerous for you. I can not take the risk of losing you.” He gave a pleading glance, hoping perhaps she would change her mind, but knowing well that she would not. “I would not endanger you so. Though my heart may yearn to have you by my side every step further I take from you, I could not bare to see harm befall you. You are far too precious.”

Lorin simply shook her head, placing her hand upon his cheek. “Then you shall not take the risk,” she said, a smile warming her face, “ I shall. I am of my own mind and I wish for nothing more than to join you next you leave on errand. I grow weary of waiting and wary of the thought of losing you without my chance to protect you or fight by your side. A maiden may I be, but I am not helpless, nor am I weak. I will go.” 

All he could do was smile, a warm, gentle smile. “Then I shall have you at my side and so long as I live, I promise that no harm shall come to you.” Lorin leaned in to give him a proper kiss, the first she had offered since his return. She lingered for a few moments before pulling away and snuggling up next to him, her eyes closing contently. 

“Thank you.” Was the last word she spoke before she fell into a comfortable and much needed rest with her lover beside her once again. Content to know that the next time he would not be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the quality and short length. As well as any mistakes. I am not a very seasoned writer so I had a bit of a hard time with it but overall I hope it is adequate. :')
> 
> I hope you have a very lovely holiday season and that the new year treats you kindly!


End file.
